Blood only runs so thick
by Forestclaw
Summary: Firestar was legendary. He was special. But what if he didn't come to ThunderClan alone? will the other cat steals the spotlight? ***ADOPTED BY SPOTTEDEYES*** ON HOLD! WRITERS BLOCK!
1. Prologue

**Hia! I have a new story! yay. Okay i will be answering reviews up here so if you have a question i will answer. So! let get to the story.**

**Oh and this will only be the prologue from the book i just changed the prophecy. **

Prologue

_A half moon glowed on smooth granite boulders,_ turning them silver. The silence was broken only by the ripple of water from the swift black river and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond.

There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around lithe dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks. Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling screeching cats.

At the center of the frenzy of fur and claws, a massive dark tabby pinned a bracken-colored tom to the ground and drew up his head triumphantly.

"Oakheart!" the tabby growled.

"How dare you hunt in our territory? The Sunning rocks belong to ThunderClan!"

"After tonight Tigerclaw, this will be just another RiverClan hunting ground!" the bracken-colored tom spat back. A warning yowl cam from the shore, shill and anxious.

"Look out! More RiverClan warriors are coming!" Tigerclaw turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. The drenched RiverClan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into battle without even stopping to shake the water from their fur. The dark tabby glared down at Oakheart.

" You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!" He drew his lips back and showed his teeth, as the cat struggled beneath him.

The desperate scream of a ThunderClan she-cat rose above the clamor. A wiry RiverClan tom had pinned the brown warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river.

Tigerclaw heard the cry and let go of Oakheart. With a mighty leap, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the she-cat.

"Quick Mousefur, run!" he ordered, before turning on the RiverClan tom who had threatened her. Mousefur scrambled to her paws, wincing from a deep gash on her shoulder, and raced away.  
Behind her, Tigerclaw spat with rage as the RiverClan tom sliced open his nose. Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank his teeth into the hind leg of his enemy. The RiverClan cat squealed and struggled free.

"Tigerclaw!" The yowl came from a warrior with a tail as red as fox fur.

"This is useless! There are too many RiverClan warriors!"

"No, Redtail. ThunderClan will never be beaten!" Tigerclaw yowled back, leaping to Redtail's side.

"This is our territory!"

Blood was welling around this broad black muzzle, and he shook his head impatiently scattering scarlet drops onto the rocks.

"ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors," Redtail urged.

"Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." He met Tigerclaw's amber-gaze steadily, then reared away and sprang onto a boulder at the edge of the trees.

"Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!" he yowled. At once his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they backed toward Redtail. for a heartbeat the RiverClan cats looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? Then Oakheart yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the RiverClan warriors raised their their voices and joined their deputy in caterwauling their victory.  
Redtail looked down at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, he gave the signal and the ThunderClan cats dived down the far side of the Sunningrocks, then disappeared into the trees.  
Tigerclaw followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the forest and glanced back at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, and his eyes furious slits. Then he leaped after his Clan into the silent forest.

In a deserted clearing, an old gray she-cat sat alone, staring up as the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirrings of sleeping cats.  
A small tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from a dark corner, her pawsteps quick and soundless.  
The gray cat dipped her head in greeting.

"How is Mousefur?" she meowed.

"Her wounds are deep, Bluestar," answered the tortoiseshell, settling herself on the night-cool grass.

"But she is young and strong; she will heal quickly."

"And the others?"

"They will all recover, too."  
Bluestar sighed."

We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf." She tilted her head again and studied the stars.

"I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader," she murmured.

"These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive."

"But the year is only just beginning," Spottedleaf pointed out calmly.

"There will be more kits when greenleaf comes." The gray cat twitched her broad shoulders.

"Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible."

"Are you asking StarClan for answers?" meowed Spottedleaf gently, following Bluestar's gaze staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky.

"It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?" Bluestar asked.

"Not for some moons, Bluestar."  
Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the treetops. Spottedleaf's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled.  
Bluestar's ears pricked but she remained silent as Spottedleaf continued to gaze upward.  
After a few moments, Spottedleaf lowered her head and she turned to Bluestar.

"It was a message from StarClan," she murmured. A distant look came into her eyes. "Ember and Fire can save our clan."

"Ember and Fefire?" Bluestar echoed. "But ember and fire is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?"

Spottedleaf shook her head.

"I do not know," she admitted.

"But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me."  
The ThunderClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the medicine cat.

"You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf," she meowed.

"If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Ember and fire will save our Clan."

**Okay sorry if that was boring. I just wanted to change the prophecy. So hope you enjoyed i might make a new chapter today, i just love this story! i will put the allegiances in the next chapter.**

**-Forest**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry i have been quiet lately. School for me start August 25th and every one else starts September 3rd! ah well, here you go!**

**And if you can check out my profile i ave something i asked.**

**Chapter 1**

_it was dark._ Rusty could sense something was near. The young tomcat's eyes opened wide as he scanned the dense undergrowth. This place was unfamiliar, but the strange scents drew him onward, deeper into the shadows. His stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger. Suddenly a flash of gray raced past him. Rusty stopped sill, listening. Rusty knew it was a mouse- he could feel the rapid pulsing of a tiny heart deep within his ear swallowed, stifling his rumbling stomach. Soon his hunger would be satisfied. Suddenly he felt the weight of a cat on top of him. He opened his eyes and found himself in the kitchen of his home. Then he felt the weight of the cat get off,and he felt prodding in his belly.

"What do you want, Ember?" He asked getting up and stretching,

"Rusty you wouldn't believe this!" She looked at me bouncing up and down.

"What?"

" I was on the fence looking in the forest, and I heard cats screeching! Can you believe it!" Ember looked like she was going to burst with excitement.

"Ember, you are more obsessed with the forest than i am! you are exited about every sound that comes from there." Rusty knew where she was coming from. He was fascinated with the forest for a while.

"Come on, let try to hunt in the forest, maybe that will clear you mind." They left through the flap in the door.

"Where are you guys off to?" A familiar voice called, Rusty and Ember looked up on the fence and saw their friend Smuge

"Your not going to the forest are you?" He continued,

"Just for a look." Rusty said uncomfortably as Ember was vibrating with excitement,

"You wouldn't get me in there. Henry said he caught a robin in there once,"

"That fat old tabby never went into the woods!" Rusty scoffed,

"Yeah he's hardly been beyond his own garden since his trip to the vet. All he wants to do now is eat and sleep." Ember finished

"Well anyway, Ember and i are only going to look around." Rusty promised,

"Henry also told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge wildcats who eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones!"

"Don't worry Smudge we wont stay long." Ember reassured him,

"Well don't say i didn't worn you,"He called as they walked to the woods.

**Well, their is the first official chapter! Yay! Okay sorry it's not that long i had to stop 'cause my cat is walking on my keyboard.**

**-Forest**


End file.
